


the underwear thief

by daaniiies



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Felix and Minho are BFFs too, Hyunjin and Jeno are BFFs, M/M, Minor Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Omega Hwang Hyunjin, SKY Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daaniiies/pseuds/daaniiies
Summary: About how one of Hyunjin’s one-night-stands lends him clean underwear, which is nice, but then he proceeds to call Hyunjin a thief for a whole month.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix
Comments: 19
Kudos: 253
Collections: SKY Project





	the underwear thief

**Author's Note:**

> hi and welcome to SKY project's 2nd fic 🥰  
> in case this is your first time coming across our little project, you can learn more about it at [sky-project.tumblr.com](https://sky-project.tumblr.com/) but, to sum it up, it's a multi-writer & multi-fandom AU that focus on ABO dynamics and SKY universities. there's no need to read all the works in the project, obviously, but (we'd appreciate that and) it might give you a better idea of our little AU! 
> 
> notes on this work specifically:  
> ☆ it's explicit and includes sex scenes but they're not detailed  
> ☆ it deviated a little from the original prompt and as a result i might write a sequel...  
> ☆ there are mentions to a lot of other chars from the project and we hope you like them!!  
> ☆ the SKY Ball doesn't actually exist (the YonKo Games do)  
> ☆ english is not my first language and i'm allergic to letting anyone else revise my fics so i'm sorry about any mistakes  
> ☆ i hope you like it 🥺💖

🩳

Feeling someone moving by his side, Hyunjin woke up to realize he was not on his own bed. Staying the night was something Hyunjin wouldn’t normally do but guess he was just a little too drunk and too wrecked to leave and now it was too late, for his most recent one-night-stand was apparently awake.

He breathed in only to breathe out with a sigh. It smelled like alpha and Hyunjin just prayed that his drunk self hadn’t gone home with some kind of asshole because that was the main reason why he never stayed the night; most alphas were only good for sex, really. And the sex had been good, he could remember that much, but he really couldn’t recall how the guy was apart from that.

He felt them lazily getting up, leaving only warm sheets by his side, and took the chance to peek as he heard them walking away. That was a nice ass walking out of the room. Still, as soon as he was left alone, Hyunjin stretched himself awake. He could still leave while the guy was gone. No matter how good the sex was, nothing was good enough to make Hyunjin deal with alphas so early in the morning, especially when he _knew_ most alphas were not nice like Jeno who even made him breakfast every time.

He sat up on the bed, running his hands through his face and hair before looking around to try to find his clothes. At the very second he was about to stand up, though, a deep voice interrupted:

\- **Please don’t just sneak out while I shower.** – and Hyunjin fell back on the bed, startled.

Looking back at the bedroom’s door, he saw a very, very attractive young man leaning against the doorway, still completely naked while brushing his teeth. Damn, Hyunjin had great taste. Not that the guy looked insanely hot or straight out of a magazine cover but he did have a nice body and a pretty face and pinkish hair messily pushed back which was kind of cute.

\- **Caught me.** – he admitted, relaxing his pose so it didn’t look like he was ready to leave.

\- **You’re invited to come take a shower if that’s not too personal for you.** – the guy suggested with a entertained expression, like he just found it hilarious that a shower could be _too personal_ after they literally had sex some hours ago. – **It might even be fun.** – he added as he turned away, walking out again.

Hyunjin seriously thought it through for maybe three seconds before he walked out of bed, not bothering to put any clothes on and following the guy into the nearby bathroom. Whatever his name was seemed pleased by Hyunjin’s decision, if the way he stared at Hyunjin was anything to go by, but he said nothing about it, just gesturing vaguely towards the shower cabin as he finished brushing his teeth. Hyunjin kept silent too, getting into the cabin and turning the shower on, washing his face and mouth first.

\- **So what’s your name again?** – he asked, as casually as possible, when the other boy joined him inside the glass cabin.

He snorted. – **Felix**. – answered anyway, deep voice bubbling with laughter. – **You’re... Hyunjun?**

\- **Hyunjin**. – he corrected him, fighting back a laugh at the fact that none of them cared to remember each other’s name.

\- **Close enough.** – Felix shrugged, reaching behind Hyunjin for the body wash bottle. – **Do you usually just sneak out like that?** – he furrowed his eyebrows, intrigued, as he poured some body wash into a sponge and offered it to Hyunjin.

Hyunjin sighed before answering. – **Actually I don’t usually stay the night so...**

\- **Hm. I must’ve done something right, then.** – a satisfied smile grew on Felix as he poured body wash into another sponge, starting to wash himself then.

\- **Or maybe I was just _really_ drunk.** – Hyunjin argued, using the washing of his body as an excuse to avoid eye contact. Not that he was suddenly shy or didn’t remember how good Felix had fucked him some hours ago but none of that made their current situation any less awkward.

\- **Alright, I’ll try harder next time.** – he said, out of his mouth, making Hyunjin scoff.

\- **You assume there will be a next time?** – he had to look back at Felix again; one eyebrow raised in disdain.

Felix stepped closer, stopping partly below the water spray. – **You’re still here, aren’t you?** – his voice got lower, raspier with provocation, but Hyunjin just stared back, fighting back a laugh at the attitude because _alphas_.

\- **Did you just make your voice lower to try to seduce me?**

\- **Yes I did.** – Felix too fought back a laugh, aware that he had just been exposed. – **Is it working?** – he kept the tone anyway.

Hyunjin pushed him away from the water. – **It was a nice try.** – said to him, washing the foam away from his own body.

\- **You were nicer last night.** – Felix huffed with a laugh, continuing to wash his body. – **Guess you really just wanted some dick.** – and he added a fake sad sigh to it; laugh still curving his lips as he moved to wash Hyunjin’s back.

\- **What else are alphas even good for?** – Hyunjin teased, allowing him to continue and laughing at the dramatically hurt expression Felix reacted with. – **I hope you’re taking a degree in performing arts or something.**

\- **Close!** – he answered right away, with a hint of sarcasm. – **It’s international relations.**

Hyunjin hummed, repressing a laugh and returning Felix’s favor by washing his back too. He tried not to feel impressed by the fact that Felix not only was quite hot and had a nice sense of humor, he was apparently smart too, since international relations was far from one of those degrees people took just because they felt like they needed one to be valid.

After finishing their shower, Felix lent him a clean towel and walked back to his bedroom, throwing a piece of clean underwear at Hyunjin as soon as he followed him there. Hyunjin’s reflexes made him grab the boxer briefs before they fell on the floor and, although he very much appreciated the gesture, it all made him stare at Felix for a moment.

\- **I hope you’re not expecting me to give these back.** – he told him, watching Felix laugh as he put his underwear on.

\- **I’ll keep yours then** – argued, cleaning the water from his back with his towel and approaching Hyunjin. – **Since you seem so committed to running away from me.** – he raised one eyebrow, questioning in silence.

\- **I’m not running away** – Hyunjin huffed a laugh, keeping his position as Felix got closer.

\- **I’m lending you clean underwear and you’re already telling me you won’t give it back.** – he was a little shorter than Hyunjin and that allowed him to look at him with his chin up, adding to his confident posture. – **Are you that desperate for new underwear or are you just scared you might end up on my bed again?**

Hyunjin rolled his eyes at him, sighing and laughing in disbelief. – **See? You alphas just think you’re irresistible somehow, assuming I want more just cause I didn’t leave right away.**

\- **You’re also assuming I want more.** – Felix argued; entertained smile on his face and arms crossing at his chest.

\- **You’re flirting!** – Hyunjin scoffed.

\- **I’m being nice!** – he mimicked his response, walking away with a laugh. – **No need to get so defensive, I’m not gonna throw you back on the bed and fuck you. Unless you want me to.** – Felix walked to his wardrobe, getting some clothes from there. – **What kind of assholes have you been sleeping with?** – he furrowed his eyebrows.

Hyunjin sighed. – **Just alphas in general.** – answered, only then getting out of the towel and starting to dress himself.

\- **I’m guessing you’re an omega? That prejudice about alphas is something** – Felix commented, apparently not offended by it.

\- **It’s not prejudice, it’s** – Hyunjin started, only to interrupt himself halfway when _something_ threw itself at the bottom of his jeans when he was about to get into them. – **What the fuck?!** – screeched, startled and moving away.

On the floor, an orange and white cat rolled and floundered around the bottom of Hyunjin’s jeans, claws grabbing at the cloth. It was only playing but it attacked Hyunjin’s jeans so suddenly it nearly scared the life out of him. From near the wardrobe, Felix burst out into laughter upon noticing the scene, approaching them.

\- **Doongie, no!** – he protested lightly, trying to pull the cat away without getting himself scratched. – **Eh! Go to your dad!** – he was still laughing, moving away too when the cat caught the bottom of his sweatpants. – **_Auch_. Minho! Please call Doongie back! **– his voice got louder, nearly shouting towards the door, and that seemed to be enough to scare the cat away, making it run to hide inside the wardrobe. – **No, you’ll get fur all over my clothes.** – Felix sighed, displeased, walking back towards the wardrobe.

Hyunjin just watched with wide eyes and his jeans held against his naked torso. He heard the cat protest with an hiss when Felix got closer and felt like laughing when the alpha stopped right away, propping is hands on his own waist while staring at the pet.

\- **Why are you being loud so early in the morning?** – a different voice asked, making Hyunjin turn to the door. There was another guy, presumably Felix’s flat mate, and then Hyunjin was staring at him only, trying to understand why he looked familiar.

\- **Doongie is being a brat again.** – Felix protested, only for the other guy to frown at him.

\- **Don’t you speak of my girl like that.** – he answered, walking to the wardrobe too. Then his voice completely changed, getting softer and sweeter. – **Doong-ah? Come, come. Doong-ah.**

In a matter of seconds, the other guy managed to get the cat out of the wardrobe, holding it in his arms and caressing the orange and white fur. He gave Felix a look, Felix rolled eyes at him and then the guy turned to look at Hyunjin.

He wasn’t sure what made him remember. Maybe his eyes when they met Hyunjin’s, maybe his lips when he smiled at him. Hyunjin still couldn’t recall his name, which was not surprising at all, but he could remember that man almost perfectly. More precisely, Hyunjin could remember those eyes staring up at him as those lips traveled down his body, teasing him for an eternity before he fucked into him for two more, nice and slow and good in a way that would be hard to forget.

\- **Nice to see you again**. – he said, teasingly, before turning to Felix again. – **I fucked him first.** – informed then, clearly pleased, before calmly walking back out of the room.

\- **What** – Felix spluttered, watching his friend leave and only then turning to Hyunjin again. – **You know Minho?**

Hyunjin was about to pass out. – **We met last week.** – he breathed out, still holding his jeans up to his chest.

Out of every possible reaction one could have to that kind of situation, Felix decided to laugh. He didn’t say a thing about it; he just laughed for a moment and went back to putting a shirt on. And Hyunjin, still standing near the bed, simply stared at him during that time, taken aback. He had no idea how to react, it was his first time in a situation like that, but laughing was not on his list of options.

\- **I’ll make us some eggs, what do you think?** – Felix asked as he finished putting his clothes on, picking his and Hyunjin’s towel to take them back to the bathroom. – **We have cereal too if you prefer it.** – said as he left the bedroom, giving Hyunjin no actual time to answer.

Hyunjin finished putting his clothes on before following him. – **You don’t need to give me breakfast.** – he tried arguing, brushing his hair back with his own hands.

\- **Oh, you’re not leaving on an empty stomach.** – Felix decided as we walked back out of the bathroom, giving him a glance and a teasing smile. – **Specially after I ate so good last night.** – added as he walked past Hyunjin.

\- **I feel like I should’ve sneaked out.** – Hyunjin answered, reluctantly following him.

The apartment was not very big, so the kitchen and the living room areas were basically the same big room, with some couches on the half closest to the balcony doors and a table and counter on the other half. Minho was on the couch, with a notebook and a brown cat on his lap and the same teasing smile growing on his face as soon as he saw Hyunjin again.

\- **I’m gonna go.** – Hyunjin decided. He wasn’t ready to deal with the whole mess he somehow had gotten himself into.

\- **Babe** – the pet name on Felix’s deep voice nearly made him shiver. – **I’m really not like those assholes you’ve been sleeping with, that’s Minho.** – he gave his friend a glance. – **You’re eating, sit your pretty ass down.** – demanded, pulling Hyunjin towards the table while Minho scoffed loudly in indignation.

\- **He’s an asshole too, he’s just acting up cause he’s butthurt that I fucked you first**. – he argued from the couch, sticking his chin up at them, and Hyunjin closed his eyes with a sigh while sitting down on one of the chairs.

\- **Bitch, I made him stay the night** – Felix argued back, apparently having fun. – **So clearly I fucked him _better_. **

\- **Did he?** – Minho’s voice asked right away.

Hyunjin opened his eyes but kept them away from both of them. – **I’m not answering that.**

🩳

His best friend had the indecency to laugh when Hyunjin told him the whole thing with Felix and Minho. He curled into a ball and trembled almost violently with laughter, rolling on his bed when Hyunjin kicked him but continuing to laugh anyway.

\- **Stop laughing at me!** – Hyunjin grumbled, kicking Jeno’s thigh again.

\- **I can’t** – he was still laughing, face planted into the mattress. – **How did you even do that?**

\- **How could I know they were friends?!** – he cried out, flapping his knee on the mattress and nearly throwing a tantrum. – **Jeno!** – and kicked him again when Jeno’s laughter regained strength.

It took Jeno a moment to recover, looking back at Hyunjin with sparkly mischievous eyes. – **Maybe you should ask your next one-night stand if they know Minho and Felix, just in case.** – teased he.

\- **Shut up!** – Hyunjin lightly kicked him yet again. – **I’m never going back to that bar.**

\- **Were they that bad?** – still laughing, Jeno moved closer, pushing Hyunjin’s leg away so he wouldn’t kick him once more. He came down against the pillows with a huff.

Hyunjin stared at his teasingly arched eyebrows before looking away with a sigh. – **Isn’t it worse that they were both really good lays?? This is the most embarrassing moment of my life.** – he sighed at the ceiling, hearing Jeno bite back one more laugh.

\- **Having known you through high school, I need to say it certainly isn't.** – he argued, getting a frustrated sigh out of Hyunjin.

\- **Let me live.** – he mumbled, sliding down on the pillow. Lying by his side, Jeno just gave him one of his annoyingly sweet and pleased looks, keeping silent until Hyunjin changed the subject himself. – **Do you have plans for next week?**

\- **Nothing that I can think of.** – Jeno's expression slowly turned sober, overcoming his fit of laughter and certainly being able to guess Hyunjin's intentions.

\- **My heat is due on tuesday.**

\- **You still want me after getting to know Minho and Felix?** – the idiot teased again, bursting into laughter when Hyunjin huffed indignantly and sat up to grab his pillow and hit him with it. – **Sorry I couldn't help it!**

\- **You're such an ass!** – Hyunjin protested, inevitably laughing as well just because he couldn't really get mad at Jeno. – **I'm getting a new best friend.**

\- **No need, I'll gladly knot you on tuesday to prove my friendship.** – Jeno argued back, faking a solemn expression and laughing again when Hyunjin simply sighed heavily.

🩳

\- **You gonna to steal his underwear too?** – someone suddenly approached Hyunjin from behind, making him startle right in front of the store’s jeans section. When he turned around to look at said person, it didn’t take him long to recognize Felix with his cute pinkish hair.

It was completely random. Hyunjin was literally just shopping because Jeno wanted new clothes to impress this one boy he was trying to date and they weren’t even close to SNU’s area, where he had met Felix (and, much to his embarrassment, also Minho), so there was no reason for Felix to even be there, let alone appear out of nowhere like that.

\- **I didn't steal your underwear, you gave it to me.** – was his first reaction, looking back at the jeans in front of him with a frown.

\- **You were supposed to give it back.** – Felix argued, sounding entertained.

Hyunjin didn’t look back at him to check his expression, just scoffing in disbelief instead and pretending to be looking at the jeans in front of them. Being only a couple steps away, though, he could notice Felix’s alpha scent from his position and that together with Felix’s casual aura was a little too attractive, too distracting. So he soon turned back to him, crossing his arms at his chest in a defensive posture.

\- **Are you stalking me now?**

Felix’s surprised laugh sounded almost too cute in contrast with his deep voice. – **You think I’d stalk you?**

\- **Then how are you here?** – Hyunjin continued, sticking his chin up a bit.

\- **It’s a clothing store.** – Felix crossed his arms on his chest too, arching one eyebrow. – **I happened to walk in and see you with** – he gestured vaguely towards the fitting cabinets behind Hyunjin, where Jeno was trying a third pair of jeans.

\- **So you saw I was with a boy and still had the audacity to approach me?** – both his tone and his eyebrows raised with disbelief.

Instead of replying, Felix smiled wider before looking away with a laugh. Maybe he didn’t believe Hyunjin could get serious with other boy in the week that had passed since they slept together, maybe he didn’t see Jeno as a threat or maybe he was just that confident to approach Hyunjin and tease him even when he was with someone else. Hyunjin couldn’t tell. Felix just looked entertained, pleased by Hyunjin’s reactions. His smile was almost ridiculously pretty.

\- **Any problem here?** – Jeno approached them too, voice serious, stopping right next to Hyunjin and putting one arm around his waist. It wasn’t unusual for him to step up like that when other alphas tried to harass Hyunjin, so Hyunjin wasn’t even surprised by it, simply observing Felix’s reaction to it.

Unlike most alphas, who would get serious and back out when presented with the idea that the omega they were pestering was already _taken_ by other alpha, Felix kept his entire posture, directing at Jeno the entertained look in his eyes.

\- **You know this thief?** – he decided to tease Hyunjin even then.

\- **I’m not** – Hyunjin protested right away, speechlessly turning to look at his friend. Seeing Jeno’s confused expression, he huffed and explained. – **This is Felix.**

Jeno’s entire posture changed in about a second. His confused expression gave in to an entertained smile, his shoulders relaxed and his hand on Hyunjin’s hip slipped to his lower back as he slightly moved away. Hyunjin immediately regretted telling him.

\- **The one whose friend you also slept with?** – Jeno asked, clearly having fun.

\- **Why** – Hyunjin gasped in indignation while Felix laughed, but Jeno paid it no mind.

\- **I’m Jeno, Hyunjin’s best friend.** – he introduced himself to Felix instead, smiling at him and reaching out to shake his hand. – **What did he steal from you? Your heart?**

\- **You see, that’s why Jaemin won’t give you the time of day** – Hyunjin grumbled at him, at the same time Felix–

\- **And my underwear.** – said, out of his mouth, completely nonchalant.

Hyunjin turned back to him in astonishment while Jeno nearly screeched in laughter right there in the middle of the store, undoubtedly pleased because Felix hadn’t denied his suggestion. Felix didn’t take it back either, he just silently laughed and looked back at Hyunjin. And before Hyunjin could think of a way to react to that, Jeno opened his big mouth again.

\- **We’re going for ice cream in a bit, wanna join us?**

\- **You’re inviting a stranger for ice cream?** – Hyunjin protested, turning back to his friend.

Jeno stared at him in disbelief. – **You slept, showered and had breakfast with him** – argued, continuing right when Hyunjin opened his mouth to argue back. – **And you stole his underwear, buying him ice cream is the least you can do.** – added with a suggestive smile.

\- **I– What– He gave it to me!** – he stuttered, out of his mind. Then he grabbed Jeno’s arm, shaking him. – **What are you doing?** – whisper-shouted at him, seeing him laugh again.

\- **I’m helping you get a boyfriend so you can get off my dick, my future boyfriend might not like it.** – Jeno jokingly whispered back and Hyunjin questioned all the life choices that led him to that friendship. – **By the way, what do you think of these?** – he stepped back, showing the jeans he was wearing.

Hyunjin just stared at him, speechless, being able to hear Felix laugh again. Yet Jeno kept his posture, raising one eyebrow at him and slowly making a full turn on himself. For a second, Hyunjin considered taking revenge, but Jeno was still his best friend so he just gave up with a disbelieved huff, looking down Jeno’s legs and gesturing for him to take another turn. Jeno did.

\- **The other ones make your ass look nicer.** – he reluctantly answered.

\- **If it looks nicer than that, I vote for the other ones too.** – Felix promptly offered, he too looking at Jeno’s legs.

\- **No one asked you?** – Hyunjin snapped, indignant, but Felix just gave him a pleased smile in return. – **Seriously**. – huffed.

\- **I’m taking the other ones.** – Jeno announced, visibly fighting back a laugh and promptly walking away again.

Felix watched him go before looking back at Hyunjin. – **So how do you have prejudice against alphas but have one as your best friend?** – his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

\- **Cause it’s not prejudice, it’s experience.** – grumbled Hyunjin, refusing to make eye contact.

The alpha hummed in agreement. – **Gimme your number?** – it was barely a question so Hyunjin looked back at him too, seeing him pull his phone out of his pocket.

\- **Why?** – he crossed his arms at his chest again, glancing down at the phone being offered to him.

\- **Cause I want it** – Felix replied, fighting back a laugh.

Hyunjin kept his position, though. – **It’s a shame.** – he looked away with a roll of his eyes, faking nonchalance. He heard Felix _giggle_.

\- **Guess I’ll really have to go for ice cream with you then, since you’re playing so hard to get.** – he said then, in a clearly fake lament. When Hyunjin glanced at his suggestively raised eyebrow and took his phone out of his hand, Felix laughed again. – **You’re unbelievable.**

\- **And you’re weirdly persistent.** – Hyunjin mumbled as he typed in his own number on Felix’s phone, feeling him step closer.

\- **I just know what I want.** – Felix replied, doing that thing with his voice that made it sound deeper. That, together with his very attractive alpha scent, kind of sent a shiver down Hyunjin’s spine but he would never admit to it.

So he said nothing, just finishing typing his number and giving the phone back. He watched as Felix saved the number himself, seeing him type _Cute Thief_ _♡_ as his contact name and scoffing in disbelief before looking away once more.

\- **Tell Jeno I already had plans.** – Felix started in a tone that bid goodbye and Hyunjin simply hummed in agreement. – **I’ll text you my address so you can give me my underwear back.** – he teased then, throwing one last entertained smile at Hyunjin before walking away. And Hyunjin just scoffed at him again, speechless.

He did get a text from an unknown number, about an hour later. Instead of an address, though, it read _“I enjoyed seeing you again, you looked really pretty today”_.

Hyunjin had a hard time trying to not let the compliment get under his skin.

🩳

The third time Hyunjin met Felix was on a different random bar on a random night out and he had had maybe a drink too many. At least that would be his excuse to the fact that he leaned in toward Felix instead of making half a turn and walking away. Hyunjin had a rather strict rule about not making the same mistake twice. But Felix was a hot one. So a few dances and some words from Felix’s deep voice were about all it took for Hyunjin’s mouth to fall on his and then he had no other choice but to allow Felix to take him home. Again.

There had to be something about Felix’s mouth for Hyunjin to be unable to stop kissing it. He was not even that fond of kissing in general but, as soon as Felix kissed him back, he just couldn’t stop. They kissed in the cab on their way to Felix’s apartment, in the elevator and from the apartment’s door all the way up to Felix’s room, clothes leaving their bodies since they passed the living room. They kissed as Hyunjin fell on the bed and Hyunjin _missed it_ as Felix kissed down his body, undressing the rest of his clothes and sucking him as he worked him open. They kissed again even as Felix slammed into him, making Hyunjin moan loudly into his mouth from how good it felt every time his knot pressed into him, and when he slowed down too, edging Hyunjin and forcing him to beg for more until he could no longer.

\- **You good?** – Felix asked, voice rough and half moaned.

Hyunjin allowed himself a moment to cool down, eyes closed, before whispering – **I can’t move.**

And Felix laughed, leaning in to softly kiss Hyunjin’s lips again. **– I’ll clean you up.** – whispered back, moving away after one more kiss.

Hyunjin tried opening his eyes to watch him but his vision was still blurry and he was really too wrecked to move, in the best kind of way, so he just gave up and closed his eyes again. He felt Felix clean his torso a couple of moments later, going away for a bit more and returning to pull away the bed’s covers. Hyunjin moved into the clean sheets without being asked to and was not surprised by hearing Felix’s soft laugh as a reaction. The alpha said nothing about it, though, just moving into bed next to him. Hyunjin opened his eyes to find Felix already looking back.

\- **I’m not staying**. – he warned, just to see Felix immediately smile at the idea.

\- **Are you sure?** – Felix moved closer, wrapping his body around Hyunjin’s. – **You should, I’m a really good cuddler.** – he pulled Hyunjin into his arms, smiling at him and caressing his hair.

Hyunjin fought back a smile, allowing his eyes to drop shut again as Felix came closer to run the tip of his nose along Hyunjin’s. Felix’s lips met his again, repeatedly, soft and light like a butterfly landing on a flower. And it felt too nice and cozy, Hyunjin barely noticed himself drifting off to sleep.

He ended up waking up only hours later, with the feeling of fingers running through his hair, and that was about when he realized two things: one was that he had overslept next to Felix again, the other was that Felix’s scent was _different_.

Every alpha smelled kind of the same as all the other ones and kind of unique at the same time. Of course, each person had their personal scent, a combination of their sweat and whatever products they used and even the food and drinks they had, but every alpha had that _alpha scent_. It was impossible to explain because it didn’t smell like anything else, it was purely _alpha_ and there was no other way to describe it.

The difference was not on the scent itself, though, but on the way it felt. It could be the combination of the alpha scent with the personal scent or it could even be about how Hyunjin liked those. The thing was that Felix’s scent _felt_ different. Which wasn’t really new to Hyunjin, actually. Jeno’s scent felt different from other alphas too. While the scent of most alphas felt warm and hard to breathe, like a hot summer day, Jeno’s scent felt light and calm, like a summer breeze. And yet, Felix was different from that too. Felix’s scent felt heavy but calm, warm but refreshing. If Hyunjin had to describe it, it felt like the first heavy rain after long hot summer days.

So he breathed it in deep, sighing into Felix’s neck before half rolling away from him. With the feeling of caresses in his hair, Hyunjin lazily blinked his eyes open to find Felix staring at him in silence, sweet smile on his lips.

\- **Guess you changed your mind about staying.** – he said in a greeting, voice soft and rough from sleep.

Hyunjin raised one pointing finger at him. – **I overslept. Cause I’m hangover.**

Felix hummed with a repressed laugh. – **I make a nice hangover soup.** – offered then, making Hyunjin put on an unconvinced frown.

\- **You can cook?** – he mumbled, involuntarily turning his frown halfway into a pout.

\- **I can.** – Felix proudly answered. – **Minho’s food is still a lot better but I’m learning.** – casually added, throwing Hyunjin’s mind in a completely different direction.

He stared at Felix for a moment. – **Does it not bother you that I slept with your roommate?** – asked then, skeptical.

Felix put on a nonchalant expression, staring back. – **Maybe I’m just too hung up on you to care.** – and Hyunjin scoffed, looking away in disbelief. – **Wanna hop in the shower with me?** – suggested, continuing as soon as Hyunjin looked back at him. – **I’ll even let you steal more clean underwear.**

\- **Shut the fuck up** – Hyunjin scoffed with a laugh, rolling away from Felix and out of bed.

🩳

Hyunjin did end up staying, but not entirely for the hangover soup. Because they had started to take their clothes off all the way from the living room, they got out of the bedroom to find most of Hyunjin’s clothes covered in cat fur as the orange cat lied on his black shirt. So Felix just took all their clothes and threw them in the washing machine, informing Hyunjin that his clothes would be clean and dry in a couple hours and pulling him into the bathroom to take a shower in the meantime. Hyunjin had no control over it.

After a shower, some more kissing in it and a blowjob, Hyunjin ended up sat at Felix’s kitchen table, fully dressed in Felix’s clothes and watching him cook hangover soup. His hangover wasn’t even bad and he would probably get over it if he just drank some water but his clothes were washing and he was not about to leave in Felix’s sweatpants and shirt to have him teasing that he stole them too. Also he was kind of curious about the alpha’s cooking skills.

\- **Wait** – he blurted, watching Felix take two familiar red packages out of the top cabinet. – **Your nice hangover soup is ramyun?** – asked in disbelief, to which Felix immediately reacted.

\- **It’s not just ramyun!** – argued, putting the packages down next to the stove. – **Just bear with me for a moment.** – added, walking towards the fridge in search of apparently more ingredients.

Hyunjin scoffed, shaking his head. Orange cat got his attention by then, jumping onto the chair next to him and getting closer to smell him. He twisted to his side, trying to keep a safe distance while still eyeing the cat. It didn’t look threatening but Hyunjin could still remember it attacking his jeans last time so he was not trying to get scratched.

\- **I think she likes you.** – Felix commented on it, voice sounding entertained.

\- **I don’t know, she attacked me last time.** – he argued, not looking away from the pet.

\- **Oh** – he laughed. – **No, that was Doongie.** – said then, managing to get Hyunjin’s eyes back on him. – **This is Soonie.** – he leaned towards the table to peek at the cat sitting on the chair, smiling. – **She’s a really good girl, try petting her.**

Hyunjin stared at him for a moment, trying to find any hint that Felix was misleading him but having no success. So he looked back at the cat, slowly reaching it with one hand and scratching its head. The cat closed its eyes and leaned in to the touch, moving so Hyunjin would scratch behind its ear.

\- **She probably likes your scent and that’s why she slept on your clothes.** – Felix commented as he continued to prepare their instant noodles. – **Can’t blame her, you do smell really nice.** – added. Hyunjin heard him slicing something on a cutting board but didn’t look to check what, just continuing to pet the cat while biting back a smile at the compliment.

\- **How many cats do you even own?**

\- **There are three of them, they’re all Minho’s.** – Felix easily replied. – **He’s like a young hot version of a cat lady.** – he laughed.

Hyunjin chose not to comment on the idea. He just continued to pet the cat and occasionally peek at Felix’s so-called hangover soup that obviously didn’t really take long to be ready.

Felix brought the pot onto the table, putting it down between the two bowls he had previously gotten there, and Hyunjin peeked inside to confirm it really wasn’t just the instant noodles. There was stir-fried green onion and soybean sprouts too, as well as some egg mixed into it, giving the whole thing a lot more color. After coming back from washing his hands in the sink, Hyunjin made a show of putting some of the _soup_ into his bowl and trying it, admitting it did taste pretty good. If it really did anything to cure an hangover, he wouldn’t really be able to confirm since he didn’t really have a bad one to begin with.

\- **I’m practically a chef!** – Felix exclaimed, after tasting the soup himself.

Hyunjin snorted. – **It’s still ramyun.**

\- **But it’s perfectly cooked.** – he argued back right away but Hyunjin got distracted by the cat moving from his side, jumping off the chair to go away. – **We might have to share it.** – Felix commented, right before the sound of the front door opening.

Minho distractedly walked into the apartment and through the kitchen and living room areas, doing a double take halfway and turning to look at them. His eyes landed on Hyunjin before a smile took over his face.

\- **Are you a regular now?** – he teased, obviously deviating from his original path and walking closer to the table. It wasn’t exactly early in the morning but judging from the clothes Minho was wearing, he definitely spent his night somewhere else. **– Is that hangover ramyun?** – his face lit up at the idea.

Felix simply nodded, turning his attention back to the food as Minho sat on the chair next to his. Hyunjin just remained silent, watching them and trying not to think too much into the position he was in. Regardless of his little teasing, though, Minho didn’t seem bothered by Hyunjin’s presence at all, instead leaning towards Felix and opening his mouth with a _aah_ asking for food. Felix rolled his eyes but still complied, giving Minho some of the noodles in his bowl.

\- **You smell like at least three different people.** – Felix pointed out while feeding his friend.

Hyunjin _tried_ not to breathe in to confirm it, he really did. But he couldn’t just stop breathing, could he? If he just ended up breathing in a little deeper than he might’ve needed to, it was no one’s business.

He wasn’t familiar with Minho’s scent so he wasn’t able to tell it apart from any other but Minho _did_ smell strongly of alpha, in a way that couldn’t be from just him alone. That mixed with a hint of perfume and sweat made Minho smell like quite a wild night out. Judging from the suggestive glance he threw at Felix while chewing his noodles, that wasn’t far from the truth.

\- **My night was amazing.** – Minho said as soon as he swallowed the food in his mouth. He looked at Hyunjin. – **Ever fucked two alphas at once?**

Hyunjin choked on his _breathing_ , thankful that he was not eating at that very moment. Felix snorted, continuing to eat.

\- **I heard it’s a great experience.** – Minho continued, eyebrows rising with eloquence. – **You can even gimme a call if you need me, uh?** – he suggested then, winking at Hyunjin before turning back to Felix. – **Can you make me some while I shower?** – and he even pouted, glancing pointedly at the noodles in the pot.

\- **Only if you stop flirting with the guy I’m trying to boyfriend.** – Felix answered, nonchalant.

Minho stared at him with obvious displeasure. – **Fine, I’ll make it myself.** – and got up from his seat, throwing a kiss at Hyunjin before calmly waking away.

Felix huffed a laugh as he watched him go. – **Asshole**. – mumbled, apparently not mad in the slightest.

Hyunjin just looked from one of them to the other, speechless.

🩳

They met again over a week later. Or, more accurately, Felix came to meet Hyunjin over a week later.

It was the first week of the new Fall semester and, after exchanging some texts, Hyunjin walked out of the university’s building to find Felix waiting for him – Jeno actually saw the other alpha first, elbowing Hyunjin and glancing at him with a suggestive grin to get his attention to it. Felix, hands down the pockets of his _ridiculous_ leather jeans, drew an enchanting smile before starting to walk towards them too.

\- **Thought I’d come invite you for ice cream** – Felix started as soon as he got close enough. – **Since I couldn’t join you last time.** – was his excuse, as both him and Jeno turned to look at Hyunjin, expecting an answer from him.

Hyunjin looked back at them, stopping on Felix. – **You’re paying.**

\- **Alright**. – he immediately agreed.

\- **_Ah!_** – Jeno exclaimed, getting their attention to his expression of completely fake realization. – **This is unfortunate.**

\- **What is?** – Hyunjin stared at him, already able to tell what came next.

\- **Sadly I can’t join you two, I have... things. You’ll have to go without me.** – he announced, faking a lament and clearly being the reason to Felix’s repressed laugh. – **It’s a shame**.

\- **You have none of that.** – Hyunjin grumbled, looking down his best friend in a judging way.

\- **But I do have _things_ , I’m... going to the gym with Yukhei.** – Jeno argued in fake eloquence, already starting to walk away. – **See you later!** – he bid Hyunjin goodbye with a stupid grin, exchanging a look with Felix before actually leaving.

\- **He’s a great friend**. – Felix said, as they watched Jeno leave.

Hyunjin furrowed his eyebrows. – **To whom?** – mumbled, noticing the alpha laugh again. – **There’s an ice cream place down the street.** – he added then, trying to sound nonchalant. Felix moved as well, as soon as Hyunjin started walking in the mentioned direction, and the two of them made their way down the street.

Being quite popular at Yonsei’s College of Social Sciences, Hyunjin was already used to having other student’s eyes on him. He had been getting glances all week, actually, which was inevitable considering that it was the very first week of the semester and Hyunjin’s appearance had changed drastically since the previous semester. (It had changed since the previous week, even, for he decided to bleach his long hair and make it blond. He looked _prettier_ – Felix said so too, on Hyunjin’s first instagram post showing it off.) The attention and the rumors never really bothered him (on the contrary, he actually found them _fun_ ) but, walking down the street with Felix, he couldn’t help but notice how people reacted.

It was a very popular rumor that Hyunjin and Jeno were in a relationship. Most people seemed to be certain of it. Maybe because both Hyunjin and Jeno kept their private lives under the radar but were frequently seen together, maybe because Jeno would always act possessive to other alphas who bothered Hyunjin or maybe because Hyunjin regularly went to class with Jeno’s scent impregnated on his skin the very next day after his heat started. So seeing Hyunjin with someone else, an alpha on top of it, was obviously a delight for those who love to spread rumors.

\- **I heard the rumors too.** – Felix seemed to notice as well, commenting on it after the two of them sat at one of the tables just outside the ice cream shop. – **That you’re dating Jeno.** – he added, eyes fixated on Hyunjin’s.

Hyunjin stared back while the first spoon of his ice cream melted on his tongue. There are still people glancing at them when passing by but neither him or Felix are looking back, focusing purely on each other and their ice cream cups.

\- **If I really was dating Jeno, you wouldn’t stand a chance.** – he answered with a teasing smile, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

Felix laughed. – **_Auch!_**

\- **He’s my best friend.** – Hyunjin argued, unapologetic. – **He’s great in and out of bed. And he can actually cook.** – he pointed his spoon at Felix, teasing him while the alpha just closed his eyes with a fake hurt expression, free hand coming up against his own chest.

\- **You’re killing me!** – he dramatically sighed. Yet there was still a smile on his face as he looked back at Hyunjin, going back to his usual posture. – **Still.. you’re not dating him.** – he scooped at his ice cream.

\- **We don’t love each other like that.** – Hyunjin declared, leaving all teasing out of his tone and noticing the corners of Felix’s mouth twitch up in satisfaction.

\- **So I do stand a chance** – Felix suggested then.

Hyunjin fought back a smile, looking away to his ice cream. – **I guess you do.**

\- **Are you going to the ball tomorrow?** – Felix asked then, making Hyunjin give in to a small laugh.

He didn’t really need to ask what ball Felix was referring to.

The SKY Ball, held every year at the last day of the official YonKo Games. It had started only as a simple party for those who weren’t sports fans, giving them something else to get excited about while every sport fan at Yonsei and Korea Universities freaked out about the annual official games. Over the years, though, it grew into maybe the biggest student-made event when it came to all three SKY universities, with Seoul National University students joining after getting tired of being left-out.

It was now a rather exclusive event. One couldn’t get in just by showing up, they would need an entrance bracelet that was both expensive and hard to obtain. And unless they were popular enough to get invited, the only way to get one of those bracelets was to buy it directly from the organizing team, which meant they would need to know the _right people_.

Hyunjin didn’t know how popular Felix was over at SNU but he was an alpha and, judging from the fact that he could live in an apartment instead of the dorms, he was quite wealthy too. Which meant he probably had access to the ball – or he could buy it.

\- **You’re gonna invite me to the SKY Ball?** – Hyunjin’s eyebrows shoot up, pleasantly surprised. – **Is that your way to impress me?**

\- **Can you be impressed with those things?** – it was Felix’s turn to laugh lightly, feigning nonchalance right after. – **I was just wondering if I’d see you there.** – he looked away for a moment but soon his eyes met Hyunjin’s again, entertained and intense.

\- **I’m going with Jeno.** – he informed, immediately noticing the smile grow in Felix’s lips.

\- **I’ll try to make you leave with me then.** – it sounded like a promise.

Hyunjin just smiled at it, pleased, turning his attention to his melting ice cream.

🩳

Hyunjin was popular around his college, mostly because he was close with Jeno and Jeno was quite popular around Yonsei as a whole. But even Jeno’s popularity fell short when it came to the SKY Ball.

The event wasn’t as majestic as the rumors made it feel like but it did bring together nearly all the most popular students in all three SKY universities, all of them elegantly dressed. And since every single one was either ridiculously good looking, rich or both, it did make it all appear quite chic.

Hyunjin didn’t care much about this kind of thing but he was still able to recognize some faces around the huge salon.

From his own university, he saw Ten, the only one he had actually met from being friends with Jeno, and it wasn’t surprising at all to find him at the ball because Ten was part of the organizing team for the second year in a row. There was Sicheng too, also one of Jeno’s alpha friends and maybe Yonsei’s biggest heart breaker purely because he wouldn’t let just anyone have a piece of him, no matter how much they tried. And there was Jungwoo, Kim Jungwoo, Yonsei’s most popular omega for all the wrong reasons.

From Korea University, their official rival, Hyunjin saw Nakamoto Yuta first. And Yuta being present was also not a surprise, for he was part of the organizing team too and extremely popular among all omegas thanks to his strong activism. Close to him, there was also Lee Taeyong, popular for being the prettiest alpha everyone had ever seen, this year joined by an unknown boy that towered over him. He could also recognize Jaemin, the omega that was the apple of Jeno’s eye recently, though Hyunjin had no idea how popular he was.

And then there were the students from Seoul National University. Hyunjin didn’t really know much about them in general, since SNU wasn’t as close as KU anyway, but he definitely knew the Seo siblings. Everyone did, their family created the university itself so they were like SNU’s own royalty. Youngho, the eldest of them, was the epitome of perfection any parent would ask for: an alpha, tall and gorgeous, doing great in Law College. Meanwhile, his sister, Soojin, was immensely popular for the opposite reasons, being the one rebelling against the parents by taking a completely different degree and cutting short any criticism about it. And then there was the youngest, Changbin, who no one seemed to know much about apart from the fact that he was not an alpha like his older brother and sister. Also from SNU, Hyunjin had seen Minho earlier, looking ridiculously good for absolutely no reason as he greeted basically everyone around the ball.

\- **Hey there, thief!** – and Felix, coming from somewhere behind Hyunjin to greet him with a smile and an arm around his waist. He did look ridiculously good too, in his all-black elegant pants and button shirt, with a choker around his pretty neck and his hair dyed an intense pastel pink.

\- **Stop calling me a thief!** – Hyunjin protested right away, with his eyebrows shooting up in indignation.

Felix’s smile grew wider. – **I will when you give me my underwear back. It’s been a month!** – argued, looking away from Hyunjin. – **Hi, Jeno.**

\- **Hi, Lix.** – Jeno replied right away, with a sigh, not even bothering to look back. _Lix?_ Since when were they that close?

\- **You stop sulking already.** – Hyunjin grumbled at him, just for Jeno to breathe in deep and sigh again.

\- **How can I when he’s right there looking like the love of my life but talking to someone else?** – he _whined_.

Hyunjin pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath. – **I swear to god.**

\- **What is he going through?** – Felix asked, sounding confused.

\- **Heartbreak**. – Jeno sighed before Hyunjin could say anything. Then he straightened up, turning to Felix. – **How would you score a date with someone who apparently hates alphas?** – asked he. Hyunjin stared at him with a raised eyebrow.

\- **I’d lend him underwear and use it as an excuse to talk to him again.** – the other alpha casually replied, making Hyunjin slowly turn to him in disbelief. Felix simply smiled at him, shameless.

Jeno sighed again. – **Right, you had it easy cause Hyunjin likes alpha dick.** – he lamented, to which Hyunjin turned to him again, in speechless indignation. – **Apparently the only way I can have Jaemin on top of me is when he runs me over with his bike.** – continued anyway, going as far as pouting. – **This is unfair.**

\- **He really going through it.** – Felix mumbled in a lament, giving Jeno a pitiful look.

Hyunjin sighed heavily. – **I thought some drinks would help him grow some balls and go talk to Jaemin but he’s just being a sad gay instead.** – he crossed his arms on his chest, staring at his friend just to get an offended furrowed-eyebrow look from him.

\- **You know my balls are big enough.** – he argued, totally off the point. Hyunjin rolled his eyes, hearing Felix repress a laugh. – **But have you seen the guy he’s been talking to? Who even looks that good with bright orange hair?** – Jeno continued, staring at Jaemin again and nearly throwing a tantrum.

\- **You mean Chenle?** – Felix asked, making Jeno perk up in half a second.

\- **You know them?**

Felix too stared at the boys clearly flirting on the other side of the room. – **Orange hair and expensive suit? Yeah, that’s Chenle.** – he said, turning back to Jeno. – **He’s an International Relations freshman. Super nice, if you ask me.**

\- **How did a freshman manage to come to the ball?** – Hyunjin questioned, while Jeno–

\- **Is he an alpha?**

\- **He’s crazy rich. I heard his father knows the Seo family so Youngho personally invited him.** – Felix calmly answered, looking from Hyunjin to Jeno. – **And I’m pretty sure he’s an omega.** – added, to which Jeno visibly deflated.

\- **This is alpha-phobic.**

\- **There’s no such thing.** – Hyunjin immediately cut it, giving Jeno an threatening glance even though he knew that he was only joking. – **And stop sulking, for god’s sake. Half the people in this party would gladly sit on you, let go of him.** – he argued then, trying to cheer Jeno up. He slapped his ass as motivation. – **You’re great. It’s his loss if he won’t date you.** – added, getting puppy eyes from Jeno as he gave in to a smile.

\- **He means it.** – Felix joined, voice serious. – **Just yesterday he said it to my face I wouldn’t stand a chance against you.** – sighed. That got a laugh out of Jeno.

\- **Why would you tell him that?!** – he asked Hyunjin, surprise and indignation in his smile, before turning to Felix. – **He’s just playing hard to get, you already have him.** – declared, bursting into huffed laughter when Hyunjin lightly punched his abdomen.

\- **Stay out of it!** – Hyunjin hissed at him, refusing to look at Felix and see his reaction.

🩳

He didn’t go home with Felix, in the end. After Jeno drank a bit more to try to deal with the fact that his crush suddenly disappeared with that Chenle guy, both Hyunjin and Felix agreed it was best for Hyunjin to stay with his friend for the rest of the night. So Hyunjin ended up at Jeno’s dorm room, babysitting not only a drunk Jeno but also a drunk Yukhei who got to their room still cheering for Yonsei’s football team – they had apparently won at the annual games.

Felix didn’t seem to mind it. On the contrary, he actually helped to safely take Jeno back to his dorm and kissed Hyunjin goodnight by the dorm’s entrance, saying he’d see him later while Jeno drunkenly giggled at them.

So it wasn’t like Hyunjin needed to make it up to Felix, really. Felix was apparently cool with it. Yet Hyunjin still rang the bell to his apartment right on the next afternoon.

\- **Didn’t expect to see you again so soon** – Felix commented after opening the door for him, looking slightly confused and surprised. – **Get in.** – he smiled, stepping away for Hyunjin to enter the apartment.

As he did so, Hyunjin allowed himself to take a look at the alpha. Felix was only wearing sweatpants and a loose shirt and yet he looked so attractive. Hyunjin couldn’t help but step forward and kiss him right there, softly and silently. Maybe he didn’t need to make it up to Felix but he needed to make it up for himself.

Felix smiled again. – **Did you come here just to kiss me?** – he pushed the door closed without looking away from Hyunjin’s eyes; his other hand finding Hyunjin’s waist to keep him close.

\- **I really wanted to do it last night.** – Hyunjin confessed, fighting back a smile at _the way_ Felix was looking at him.

\- **You two are so in love it’s honestly disgusting.** – someone else’s voice made Hyunjin snap out of it. As he turned towards the inside of the apartment, he saw Minho lying on the couch, with an amused grin directed at them and one of his orange cats lying on his chest. – **Sorry, I didn’t mean to burst your bubble.** – he continued, though he was clearly unapologetic. – **Just don’t fuck in front of me or the cats, they might get traumatized and I might get turned on.** – casually added, continuing to pet his cat.

Hyunjin half scoffed and half laughed in disbelief. – **Seriously**.

\- **Ignore him.** – Felix just huffed a laugh, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand to pull him through the apartment.

\- **Use protection!** – Minho sang after them with a pleased grin, not moving from his position.

Felix took them to his room, closing the door behind Hyunjin before stepping into his personal space again; the smile on his lips as sweet as Hyunjin knew his kisses to be. Hyunjin felt his lips mimicking the expression, out of his control.

\- **Can kiss me all you want now.** – Felix declared, doing that thing with his voice to make it sound deeper, and Hyunjin tried not to laugh at it.

\- **Actually** – he said instead, trying to sound and look as nonchalant as possible. – **I came to return your underwear so you can stop calling me a thief.**

Felix’s smile grew wider. – **That’s nice of you!** – he cheered, with a little laugh at the end. When he raised one hand to receive his underwear back, though, Hyunjin nearly pulled a muscle trying not to smile.

\- **Only I’m wearing it** – started he, watching as Felix’s expression changed from entertainment to a different kind of excitement with a hum. **– So you’re gonna have to take it off of me.** – informed, distractedly licking his own lips in anticipation.

\- **You’re such a turn-on.** – was Felix’s only reply before he pulled Hyunjin closer, kissing him as his hands ran to Hyunjin’s clothes.

Hyunjin lightly laughed into the kiss, pleased with his own teasing, but soon followed the change in the mood, kissing back. His hands found Felix’s shirt right away, pulling it up and away as Felix did the same to his, both of them moving towards the bed. Felix stepped out of his sweatpants himself, as his hands found the buttons of Hyunjin’s jeans, and Hyunjin simply allowed him to do most of the work, holding him close and kissing him again and again like he couldn’t stop.

\- **Wanna top?** – his deep voice asked against Hyunjin’s mouth as Felix pushed his jeans and underwear down.

Hyunjin leaned back to look at him, surprised. – **You want me to fuck you?** – he breathed, getting positively turned on by the idea. – **Won’t that damage your alpha pride?** – he almost laughed.

He had never gotten such a suggestion from an alpha. Partly because Hyunjin was an omega and, for that, everyone assumed he always wanted to bottom. Partly because alphas usually just wanted to top and, the very few who didn’t, would only bottom for other alphas or maybe betas. Never _once_ had an alpha asked Hyunjin if he wanted to top – well, there was Jeno, but Jeno didn’t count because they only had sex during Hyunjin’s heats to get him over them.

Felix glanced back at him and huffed a laugh, clearly entertained rather than offended by Hyunjin’s question.

\- **I’d love for you to throw me on the bed and fuck me.** – he teased further, smiling close to Hyunjin’s mouth.

Hyunjin moaned at it, kicking the remaining of his clothes off himself. He could hear Felix giggling back but didn’t answer, just kissing him again and guiding him into the bed. But that was about when a mewl got their attention, making them break apart to look around in confusion.

Right by their side, camouflaged among Felix’s messy bed cover, Minho’s brown cat mewled at them again. And so the moment was broken, with both of them glancing at each other before bursting into laughter.

\- **Dori, honestly** – Felix sighed, moving away from Hyunjin and towards the cat. – **I’m trying to have sex here.** – he continued as he picked the cat up, getting another mewl from it.

Hyunjin allowed himself to lie down on the bed, laughing as Felix took the cat away. Completely naked and slightly hard, the alpha carried the cat outside his bedroom, putting it down at the corridor and closing the door again. The scene was so funny Hyunjin couldn’t even get mad at the interruption. And Felix couldn’t either, judging by the laugh playing on his lips as he came back to bed.

\- **Where were we?**

\- **I was about to top you.** – Hyunjin replied, watching Felix step aside for a moment to get some condoms and lubricant from his bedside table before climbing on the bed.

\- **Please go on.** – he said then, straddling Hyunjin and giving him ideas while getting back on the mood.

\- **Actually you should ride me**. – he suggested, looking down Felix’s body. Felix wasn’t big and muscular like a lot of the alphas Hyunjin had gotten involved with, but he still had a nice body and maybe Hyunjin really enjoyed seeing it on top of him.

\- **Oh so I gotta do all the work still?** – Felix jokingly complained, sitting on Hyunjin’s hips and bending to bring their mouths together again.

Hyunjin laughed into their kiss. – **I just think it would be nice of you to work hard for it.** – argued; hands sliding up Felix’s thighs.

Felix hummed, low and rough. – **While you just lie back and watch, is it?** – continued, licking into Hyunjin’s mouth after. And Hyunjin just nodded lightly, kissing him yet again before he moved away.

He couldn’t stand just watching, though. As soon as he saw Felix starting to work himself open for him, Hyunjin had to move and take matters into his hands because he wanted to touch Felix too. To be the reason for his soft low moans even before getting inside of him. To kiss him more and suck hickeys into his skin as Felix pushed himself down on his cock. To throw him on the mattress and fuck him harder when his rhythm started to falter.

🩳

\- **I’m curious** – Felix started, pausing his soft kisses on Hyunjin’s lips. – **Will you just go home with no underwear now?** – laughter bubbled out of him at the idea.

Hyunjin didn’t know for how long they had been like that; in each other’s arms on Felix’s bed, lost between cuddles and soft little kisses after cooling down from the sex. Probably longer than Hyunjin had ever been with anyone and maybe he really was ridiculously in love but he didn’t want to get out of it. It felt too good, too peaceful, too comfortable to be close to Felix, surrounded by his scent and kissing his lips a million times.

\- **Won’t you lend _your boyfriend_ some underwear? **– Hyunjin leaned back to look at him, seeing his smile grow brighter.

\- **Is that you asking me to boyfriend you?**

Hyunjin fought back a smile. – **Don’t you want to?** – he raised one eyebrow at him but his whole posture broke as soon as Felix leaned in to kiss him again.

\- **Yes I do.** – Felix whispered into his mouth between kisses; one of his hands lightly caressing Hyunjin’s naked torso.

\- **I’ll have you know** – Hyunjin started, not really moving away from the soft kisses on his lips. – **As my boyfriend, it’s now your responsibility to fuck me through my heat.** – informed calmly, smiling when the hand on his skin suddenly went from light caresses to a firm hold on his waist, pulling him impossibly closer to Felix’s also naked body.

\- **If you’re trying to turn me on, it’s working**. – Felix warned, turning them over to get on top of Hyunjin.

He didn’t actually answer, just huffing a laugh against Felix’s lips as they kissed. When the kisses got longer and deeper, Hyunjin’s hands too gained strength, dragging down Felix’s back like it was even possible to pull him any closer than he already was. And Felix moaned into the kiss, breaking it only to mouth down Hyunjin’s jawline and neck, sucking at his skin and getting a soft moan out of him too.

\- **I already love the way you smell** – he moaned against Hyunjin’s skin, breathing in his scent as to prove his point. – **I can’t wait to smell you in heat, you must smell perfect.** – continued, licking up Hyunjin’s neck to tease him even further. – **You made me hard just like that**. – whispered when his mouth returned to Hyunjin’s.

\- **I did notice.** – Hyunjin laughed, kissing him again. – **Are we even leaving his bed today?**

\- **No**. – Felix promptly answered, having Hyunjin laugh into another kiss. A knock on the door made him stop, though. – **Maybe**. – he corrected after a beat, moving away as the bedroom’s door opened.

\- **Hey, lovebirds** – Minho’s voice came in as Felix propped one elbow on the bed and turned to look at him. – **I’m making bibimbap, do you want some?** – he asked, casually leaning on the door frame while waiting for an answer.

Felix glanced at Hyunjin but didn’t really wait for his reaction, turning back to the door in just a second. – **Yes**.

\- **Alright, it will be ready in about half an hour.** – Minho immediately replied, turning to walk back out just to come back in right away. – **Soon-soon, no.** – mumbled with a frown, as he picked up the orange cat that had also invaded the room, actually walking out then and closing the door behind himself.

\- **Thinking back at it, not sure if I should come to you during my heat.** – Hyunjin reconsidered, as Felix turned back to him.

\- **Because of Minho?** – he easily followed, even though his eyes dropped to Hyunjin’s mouth right away, hungry. – **I can go to you instead.** – suggested.

Hyunjin distractedly licked his own lower lip. – **Actually you can’t. My dorm is strictly omega safe, only residents are allowed in.** – said, continuing when surprise showed on Felix’s expression. – **My parents wouldn’t let me stay in any other dorm.** – revealed, rolling his eyes at the fact.

\- **I thought you were only a casual thief but you’re a whole rebel** – Felix marveled, laughing when Hyunjin lightly slapped his waist. – **We can just come here and kick Minho out.** – added then, kissing Hyunjin one more time before – **Unless you want him to join us. He _did_ fuck you first, after all. **– teased, getting another slap.

\- **Shut the fuck up!** – Hyunjin hissed, being nearly interrupted but Felix’s mouth on his.


End file.
